


伦敦唯一指定法籍老司机

by casevan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, driving license is important, ménage à trois
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 观新闻有感而发的luloll乱炖三批。写作战线拉得太长中间好像有的情节写忘了（。





	伦敦唯一指定法籍老司机

**Author's Note:**

> 我就不信我这样xjb玩梗还能被现实打脸！！！！！！  
> （我，也许是全网唯一lolo凸粉了吧（

“Toi？”  
“J'en ai plus.”吉鲁挠了挠头。洛里翘着脚，表情纯良中带有一丝幸灾乐祸。吉鲁咬着后槽牙，却也不能扑上去捂他的嘴。毕竟这是他们三个早就说好了的事——虽说他们当时全都喝高了，但人总得言出必行——而且他还已经借着这条规矩大大地占过了洛里的便宜。他回忆起自己开着车，嬉皮笑脸地硬是要载着洛里出门。伤员洛里自然不敌他的蛮力，只能气哼哼地被他摁在副驾上。  
“你敢不敢让劳伦特知道。”守门员拉上安全带。  
“说得好像你敢告诉他似的。”前锋一脚油门，车子平缓地滑出。对此他有信心，他清楚自己和这位曾经的北伦敦邻居有些双方都不想让科斯切尔尼知道的共同秘密。又称把柄。  
谁都不会蠢到认为科斯切尔尼对他们在俄罗斯的夏天共度的某些夜晚一无所知，但贸然捅破窗户纸无疑是更愚蠢的行为。

……然而乐极生悲。现在回想起来，或许有那么几次，洛里吃瘪的表情让他过于愉悦，尔后在加油门的时候稍微脚滑了那么一下。

“……可我至少主动向劳伦特坦白了，”吉鲁挣扎着说，“没让他从太阳报上知道这事。”  
“只是因为上一回让他从报纸上才看到你的场外负面新闻，那后果过于惨烈。”洛里毫不留情地揭穿他。那时他和自己的两位同胞还没熟到能负距离接触的程度，但这并不妨碍他在和他们一起去克莱枫丹报到的时候看出点端倪。  
也许科斯切尔尼是故意选的那个时间点也不一定。  
“……噢。”半晌，吉鲁才憋出个字来，表情扭曲，手不自觉地往下伸，试图把下体前后都捂住，“我至尽都记得。”  
他看起来甚至有点神魂出窍。

(“你居然洗干净带过来了，”洛里看见吉鲁从包里拿出来抖开的布料，显得有些吃惊，“你想干什么……哦不，我的天，这是你们两个之间的什么情趣吗，我其实一点都不想知道。”  
“我也就不问你是为什么还知道我有这件衣服了，”吉鲁张开手臂把那件变得陌生的、紧绷的红白色球衣往下扯，“但确实，lolo他喜欢。”  
洛里做出个作势要呕的表情，一手伸出，非常自然地捏住了对方紧身球衣下轮廓过于清晰的乳头。前锋被他捏得下意识闭上眼睛喘息了一声，向前靠在了他身上。他张开了手臂，缩短了二人之间的距离，一件薄薄的球衣完全挡不住吉鲁身上的热意。洛里圆溜溜的眼睛眯起来，小指勾起球衣的红色下摆。  
他们都默认了这种偷吃的行为。就当作是对吉鲁之前在他面前过于耀武扬威的回应。  
“真不知道你是不适合穿彪马…还是过于适合穿彪马了。”他气息有些不稳地说。  
“有料的人永远不挑衣服。”吉鲁抬起手回应他。)

当科斯切尔尼推开热刺队长的家门时看到的就是这么一番景象。空气中有一股很浅的酒香，自斜插在冰桶里的细颈酒瓶里飘出。那两人的面前各摆了个杯子，吉鲁喝酒，洛里喝水。洛里身上的衬衫有些发皱，吉鲁身上那件球衣似乎随时都要爆开。两个人都有点回避他的视线。他挑了挑眉毛，走过去，摸了摸吉鲁绷紧的肩膀。  
“……不至于吧，有没有这么怕我？之前不是还说挺想我的？”

之前那是之前，现在是现在，吉鲁趴在他腿间一边舔他一边腹诽，人在没有犯错的时候总是比较理直气壮。摸索了一会之后他选择了这个姿势，因为“我实在是担心你的膝盖”。科斯切尔尼推了他两把没推动，也就呼噜着他的头发随他去了，毕竟吉鲁的口技好得惊人，就连吸吮他阴茎的时候也像接吻一样深情。腿下洛里家的床单柔软又厚实，很好地抚慰了他疲惫的身体——一时间他觉得就这么坐着让他吸也不错。此前吉鲁抱着他，尝试了好几个姿势都不满意。他先是试着让科斯切尔尼从背后来，又怕他磨着膝盖，转过身想骑上去。“但你很重。”劳伦特笑着弹他的耳朵，而洛里则悄悄地凑到了他身后。  
“劳伦特，”他说，“如果你想……我可以帮你托着他。”  
而现在科斯切尔尼有些后悔拒绝了洛里的提议，因为……无论如何，吉鲁背上的6号印字也还是太过显眼了些。他心不在焉地用手指划过自己的名字，又抠起了数字的边缘。当然，这比一开始的“我 操 我 自 己”要好得多，但“我 吸 我 自 己”也仍然很诡异。他抬起眼睛，能从扒在吉鲁身后的洛里眼睛里看出来对方和自己是一样的想法。国家队队长小幅度地摇了摇头，利索地站起来在他薄薄的嘴唇上亲了一口。吉鲁嘴上没空又理屈，只能狠狠盯他一眼。然而他眼窝太深眼珠又太蓝，只能在他们俩的心尖上挠。科斯切尔尼贴着洛里的嘴唇笑了笑，脚趾勾起来去蹭吉鲁的大腿。  
“怎么，你不高兴？”  
“……那也不是……”  
他总不能说是醋意突然上涌吧？他甚至说不清这股情感是对着他们谁产生的。

射出来的时候洛里环着他的肩膀让他向后仰着倒在床上。高潮之后他浑身都懒洋洋的，只想躺在床上回味，连手指都不想抬，直到他感受到了身旁床垫的下陷。  
洛里已经爬到了吉鲁身上，压着他的腿和他吻作一团。他们的动作熟练——不仅是肢体交缠，就连唇齿交流也很熟练。他一直知道这两个人在他不知道的时候有点什么，但那会他一直心情糟糕又焦虑，就也一直没想去深究。而今天他心情又太好，好得不适合做这种煞风景的事情。  
“唔，”他伸手去捏了捏洛里的脸，又凑上去闻了闻，“你想这么做很久了？”  
洛里眼神有点闪烁，倒是吉鲁拖长了声音喊他的名字，又伸手去摸他脖子。  
“干嘛，我有那么可怕吗？”科斯切尔尼抓住了洛里的手腕，守门员的手指正巧点在吉鲁两侧肩胛之间，“就是好奇……你到底是想干我，还是干他。”  
“……”洛里说。  
“但我又能从你嘴里闻到酒味了( mais tu es encore une fois alcoolisé)，”后卫狡猾地眯起眼睛，“要干我的话，恐怕你得再等上一段时间了。”


End file.
